Helga Potters and the Adventures she Had
by KaylySparrow
Summary: very AU, gender switch. 7th Girl!Harry find a mysterious love in a Hogworts teacher, but who? While this is going down, several other characters have strange encounters while wroking against the new system and their dark powers that puzzle them greatly.


_Cast of Characters:_

_Jamie Potter James Potter _

_Lee Evans-Potter Lily Potter_

_Helga Potter Harry Potter_

_Selena Black Sirius Black_

_Reba Lupin Remus Lupin_

_Patricia Pettigrew Peter _

_Severus Snape Himself_

_Tom Riddle Himself _

_Eventual Ships:_

_Snape/Jamie_

_Selena/Reba_

_Helga/Tom_

_Lee/Patricia _

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling wishes she was as awesome as us. JK!! (rowling). For-Sirius. _

_AN: This was writen rather late at night, but Elise and I (Kay) really enjoy this premise. Maybe we've read to much fan fiction. It's too late to keep writing, but more will be comming within the week. REVIEW!!_

_Kay and Elise_

16 years ago, Lee Evens Potters and Jamie Potter had dropped their 1 year old daughter, Helga onto a lightning bolt shaped cookie cutter. As a result, the child had had a scar on her forehead for the remainder of her years. In her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School, Helga got involved in some shenanigans involving a strange love affair with an unlikely suitor, her father got together with one of his highschool mates, her two godmothers fell into deep and passionate love, and her mother left her father her highschool rival, all while the layers between the detentions start to thin. This is that story.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Helga of the loving couple, Selena and Reba. The worshiped the guardian Sapphos, meaning that they were lesbians. They had flown to California earlier that year and obtained a civil union. It was a fantastic affair. But enough of that!!

"We're wonderful!" aid the couple gaily, holding hands. "We cannot wait to take up our teaching posts at Hogwarts this coming year. What an unfortunate tragedy that all of the teachers at Hogwarts have been killed, making it possible for us to become teachers."

"What positions are you teaching again?" asked Helga.

"I have taken the late Madam Hooch's position as flying teacher," said Selena, tossing her gorgeous locks out of her beauteous features. She was wearing skinny black leather pants with a cut-off leather black top with red pain splatters on it. On her feet she wore black combat boots and her hair was spiky in back but she had bangs in the front... her hair was black. She was wearing on her neck a black color with silver spikes on it, fitting as her animagus was a dog and she was a punk rocker.

"Yes, and I have taken over the position of History of Magic teacher for Binns, as he seems to have died again. Puzzling, no?" Reba said with a smile that conveyed both confusion and delight. For her part, she was wearing an argyle sweater-vest with an old knitted while sweater hung around her neck. Her brown hair was tied into a rather messy pony tail, looking remarkably messy for her, as though she was just been involved in intercourse. This revelation made Helga giggle-snort under her breath.

"I know, it's great, isn't it? I'm so exited that you are going to he here to make my last year at Hogwarts the best year ever!! You and my parents, and Ron and Hermione, and Patricia is even going to be there! Though I do worry how mother and Severus as I know that while in school they where arch nemesis. And I worry about how the new teacher that no one knows will not get along with us and out fun will be ruined. He's an orphan from the hills of Nepal, is he not?" Helga rambled into the fireplace in her living room. As it turns out, they were having this conversation through the fire.

"Lee and Jamie are teaching Potions and Transfiguration, respectively, correct? And Snape survived to teach DADA and Flitwick happened to be visiting his cousin in Albania at the time, which was lucky because after he found out about the tragedy, he managed to find Tom Riddle who was in fact, a man highly invested in philanthropy, good will towards other and being kind to animals. I don't really know much about him, but he seems like a five star chap. And luckily for Hogworts, McGoogals, I mean McGonagal, can be the Head Mistress!!" Remus summed up.

"Never thought that I'd be back to teach in my old school, but I sure am glad that I am!" Selena added to Remus' comments.

Helga, suddenly hearing her parent's footsteps behind her, quickly said to her friends, "Hey, I'll talk to you woman later, okay? I think I hear I hear a parent coming down the stairs and they're going to want to talk to me, I'm sure." Helga said.

"Okay, say hello for to Lee and Jamie for us! We were about to go out and ride flying mortar bike anyways." Selena said brightly, though Helga couldn't help noticing the nasty color of parchment that Reba's face turned at the last comment of Selena's words.

With that, Helga pulled her head back, out of the fireplace, and looked up into the bright green eyes of her father and into the almond shaped eyes of her mother. "Hello Mother, Hello Father." (AN: HERE I AM AT CAMP GRANADA!) Helga said brightly.

"Hello Helga. We've got something to tell you."

_GOT TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR US AND WE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!! WAS IT GOOD?? WAS IT BAD?? WE NEED TO KNOW!! HOW CAN WE IMPROVE!! ANY IDEA FOR FUTURE PLOT LINE?? LET US KNOW!!_

_NOT MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, THERE IS MORE TO COME!_!


End file.
